percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Strawberry Anne Sylvana
She is the half-blood daughter of Ares and an unknown human. Personality She is loveable at the same time mean, which depends on her mood. She is said to be sometimes vain because of her appearance. She can be violent at times due to her being a child of Ares, and that secretly, her birth mother was a cop. Appearance She has red hair (which she thinks makes her a freak), 'brown eyes '(but in the picture she has green eyes), 'she has frecles across her nose '(but not mentioned in the book), 'and an athletic body '(since she is a child of Ares and she can endure any training). ' Fatal Flaw Her fatal flaw is low self-esteem. It is because she fears no one would like her due to her hair, her strength, and her personality. This had been with her since Ann had enslaved her, and her father doing nothing. Which she reflects whether Ares loves her or not, when she thought it was her foster father. Appearance in Books Life for Strawberry She is 16 years old in this book. This happens a year before the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. She is evicted from her step-mother's home '(which she states was her home before her step-mother took it from her), 'and goes to live with her Spanish descend Uncle Rick and half-blood Aunt Anna. She has a nightmare where it shows the part that will result to her child with Luke. She meets Luke when she enters the Hermes Cabin and the two quickly falls in love. She goes to Camp Half-Blood and is claimed when she visits the Dining Pavilion by dinner. She is escorted to the Ares Cabin by Marcus Oz. After 2 weeks of training, she has confirmed she is now dating Luke. After she wins Capture the Flag, she and Luke celebrates in a motel where they start to have a one-night stand. When Luke starts to be raping her, she hits him with an alarm clock and places her clothes and leaves the motel. However, Luke had an advantage because they are a couple of states away. When she is in a nearby public bathroom, she starts to puke in the toilet. Scared she might be conceiving a child, she buys a pregnancy test and uses it, when it approves, she was spotted by Luke. She runs away, only to be caught by one of Luke's friends in the Princess Andromeda. She was told why Luke was there, but makes no effort in telling Luke she was pregnant when he tells her why he 'fell' in love with her was a plot to use her since she was one of the strongest children of Ares, and that he needs her power to bring Kronos back to life '(since this is indeed before the PJO series). She escapes the ship. When she meets Grover, she agrees to let him escort her back to Camp Half-Blood but they were separated when Grover bought apples and she went to a restroom, since she needed to use it again. She spends the next 3 months of her pregnancy on the street and uses the money she earns from working a diner. The next 6 months of her pregnancy, she meets Luke again, but this time Luke truly confirms that he truly loves Strawberry. But she hits him with a canister umbrella and runs away. She manages to have a check up meeting, but accidentally hits her doctor when she thinks he might be Luke (blonde hair and blue eyes? Yes, her doctor's mom was a child of Hermes). She falls in love with Dr. Mark Ayde, an amateur profession in medicine, son of Apollo her age, before she gives birth. When she gives birth, she names her daughter Lacy May Sylvana. Her daughter has sandy blonde hair, brown eyes (although in the pictures she too has green eyes), 'freckles across her nose, and pale skin. Heart's Start She's 21 and makes a very short appearance. Family *Ares (father) *Rick Charles (foster uncle) *Anna Snud-Charles (foster aunt) *Ann Clyde (foster step-mother) *Lacy May Sylvana (daughter) *Joshua Ray Snud (foster father) Relationships *﻿Luke Castellan- Her first boyfriend. Had a one-night stand with him that conceived their child Lacy May Sylvana. *Mark Ayde- Second boyfriend.﻿ History Her birth mother was unknown, and her birth father, Ares, has seemingly left without any trace of his essence. Her mother became like a female version of Tarzan, who's house is like a little jungle. Her mother's mental health had nearly affected Strawberry's birth, which causes Joshua '(not Josh McLean!!!) to take her with him and leaves her mother. When her mother had tried to take her back, she was grazed by a man''' (who was Zeus, since she did turn down his advances and accepted Ares) and had died. Her foster father was killed by the Minotaur, when he was to go to Camp and arrange her bunk. Ann had blamed it on Strawberry, which she mostly does. Etymology ﻿ Strawberry Anne Sylvana. Strawberry= her name reflects the color of the fruit. Anne= as in Anne Shirley from Lucy Maud Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables '''(read her very old series?) Sylv= this part is like from the word silver, which she wants to be the color of her eyes, but i was changed to y, & er was taken away Ana= the name of her favorite foster aunt, minus her second n. Diana= what she wants to be called. From her favorite goddess, Artemis' Roman counterpart. It is her official nickname. Trivia *She has brown eyes even though in the picture she has green eyes. *She was born in August 16, 1991 *Her personality is the reflection of HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia. *She is a bit of a lesbian during her years with Ann Clyde ﻿ Category:Demigods